


sinners in the hands of an angry god

by ozmissage



Category: Being Human
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She can have sex with Mitchell against her kitchen counter tonight and kill him tomorrow. She can. She has to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	sinners in the hands of an angry god

He tastes like a man. Sweet, with an edge of something sharp, metallic---she reminds herself that’s someone else’s blood. She pushes this fact away, choosing instead to focus on the way his hands are tugging at her trousers, the way his skin feels as she digs her nails into his back.

Lucy has always been good at compartmentalizing. Her life is a series of drawers: scientist, woman, daughter (horrible, awful daughter according to her mum), goldfish owner, believer---no one thing has to bleed into the other. She can have sex with Mitchell against her kitchen counter tonight and kill him tomorrow. She can. She has to.

He shoves into her without warning and she has to wrap her legs around his back to keep from falling. He holds her up, whispers something gentle and comforting that she can’t understand because all she can hear is the sound of her own blood pounding in her ears.

She practices her penance in her head.

 _Forgive me Lord, I fucked a vampire and I liked it._

Best not to invoke Katy Perry in her prayers. She closes her eyes and rolls her hips against Mitchell, feels the warm press of flesh and bone grinding back.

He is a vampire. But he’s alive. He shops, he has mates, he fucks---

She bites down on his shoulder as she comes and he hisses in pain.

“Sorry, sorry…” Lucy murmurs, trying to catch her breath.

“It’s okay,” Mitchell says and he kisses her to emphasize his point, tongue darting out sheepishly to catch the drop of blood dripping down her bottom lip. “It’s fine.”

 _Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned and I want to sin again and again. Forgive me because I don’t know what your will is. Forgive me because I can’t kill him. Forgive me because I will._

“Hey, are you alright?” he asks.

Lucy disentangles her legs from his waist, shuddering as her bare feet meet the cool linoleum floor. She forces a smile, her hands still lingering at his hips. He smiles back, bright and trusting.

“Nothing a few Hail Marys won’t fix,” she says and he laughs as if she’s just told him a remarkably funny joke. She leans into him, holds him tight against her chest.

 _Forgive me, for I know not what I do._


End file.
